


Decisions and Revenge

by ChloeWayhaught87



Series: (G!P Kara/Diana) SuperWonder's eternal love [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Established Kara Danvers/Diana (Wonder Woman), F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17323922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: Maggie and Alex talk, Clark comes for revenge and Kara makes a choice.





	Decisions and Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the latest part of the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Alex and Maggie were sitting in bed with their books in their hands, Alex and Maggie were still thinking of the invite to move to Themyscira and they wondered what Kara was going to decide but right now they knew they needed to talk to one another about this first.

“So… About Diana’s invite for us to move to Themyscira with Kara” Maggie started.

Alex nodded her head as she dropped her book onto her lap and turned to Maggie “Ok… what are you thinking?” she asked.

Maggie nodded her head “I think we should do it” she said firmly.

Alex looked at Maggie in shock “Really, what about your job in the NCPD?” Alex asked.

Maggie placed her hand gently on Alex’s belly as she snuggled closer “Nothing is more important to me than this baby and you” she whispered “I want you both to be safe” she said.

Alex smiled “No where is safe Maggie… you know that” she said.

“I know but we’ll be surrounded by warrior women” Maggie stated with a shrug.

Alex shook her head and smirked “Ok, I’m not saying that I’m not thinking the same thing” she admitted.

Maggie sighed as she kissed Alex’s cheek “Also… Kara will be there” she said.

Alex sighed heavily and she nodded her head, she didn’t want to lose Kara and the DEO was far too dangerous for her right now in her current condition, Themyscira would be a better place for her until the baby was born and Kara would be there for the baby and for her so she nodded her head “Ok… we’ll do it” she said, Maggie beamed but fell silent when Alex raised her hand to continue to talk “But if Kara decides to stay then we’re not going… ok” she said.

“Agreed” Maggie agreed with a firm nod of her head.

Soon they fell into a peaceful sleep.

In the meantime:

Kara was flying about the city on patrol, Diana was clearing up some things with the JLA before the 2 weeks were over and she had to return to Themyscira for her official crowning as the new Queen of Themyscira, Kara was still thinking things through about Diana’s offer for her to come with her.

She had no idea what she should do, she loved her job and she loved being Supergirl and she had no idea who she would be without Supergirl, could she really give it up for happiness with Diana… the answer of course was a yes but she still couldn’t decide on wherever or not she should go to Themyscira.

She was so stuck in her thoughts that she failed to sense Clark coming straight at her and soon she was hit hard by him colliding into her side at full power, Clark flew at high speed out of the city limits before he slammed Kara into the desert ground creating a small crater.

Getting to her feet slowly Kara groaned “Urgh what in the name of Rao” she looked up and found Clark hovering high in the air looking angry, Kara snorted “Kal… what the hell do you want?” she spat.

“You ruined my life!” Clark spat as he landed on the ground “And you slept with my wife”

Kara climbed out of the crater she made when Clark slammed her into the ground and she stood before Clark with a stunned expression before scoffing “You ruined your own life when you cheated on her!” she replied angrily.

“She didn’t need to know though, it was one mistake!” Clark was angry, clenching his fists as he glared in hatred towards Kara.

“SHE NEEDED TO KNOW!!” Kara shouted, “You fucked up your own life Clark, all I did was tell her the truth!” Kara raised a hand “And as for sleeping with her, she divorced you so she was no longer your wife, we were both vulnerable and needed each other” she said.

“She left me with nothing!” Clark screamed in rage.

“You should have kept it in your pants!” Kara threw back at him.

Clark bellowed as he charged at her, Kara jumped in the air and missed getting hit but Clark was not down, he was wearing his Anti-Kryptonite suit and he planned to get his revenge against Kara for telling Lois and for sleeping with her.

Kara spin kicked him hard and it caused him to go flying backwards and bounced across the ground, Kara walked closer slowly and Clark crawled away from her towards some rocks, Kara shook her head “Give it up Clark” Kara demanded unknown that Clark led her out here for another reason.

Without warning Clark hit the button on his belt and small nanotech bots started to form over his head until his face was encase in the protective headgear, soon he pulled out the Kryptonite sword that Alex used to kill Astra… the sword that was stolen from the DEO a few weeks ago.

The Effects instantly hit Kara and her skin became pale and the her veins turned green, gasping and wheezing painfully Kara fell onto her side and she coughed violently, Clark smirked under his helmet “Now… what should I do with you.

“Clark… stop this now!” Kara demanded, coughing violently as she turned even more pale.

Suddenly Clark jammed the sword through her shoulder and Kara let out a piercing scream, Clark happily smirked with his revenge at hand, Kara would soon regret telling Lois of his betrayal and for sleeping with his wife even if they were divorced, he twisted the sword slowly and Kara cried out in pain, pinned to the floor by the sword in her shoulder.

Suddenly their was a loud sonic booming noise and a loud battle cry and Diana came out of the darkness and she hit him hard with her fist causing his protective helmet to smash into pieces, the nanotech not designed to withstand brute force from a very pissed off Diana.

Grabbing the Kryptonite sword still in Kara’s shoulder, Diana pulled it out and threw it hard across the desert before kissing Kara’s forehead “Stay here” she whispered and soon she launched herself at Clark with a ferocious battle cry.

Kara felt the ground beneath her quake as the battle raged between Diana and Clark, Diana was pissed off and she was going to make Clark pay for laying a hand on Kara.

Blood spattered across the desert sand as Diana and Clark brutally traded blows, their blood flying and staining the rocks and sand, both throwing their full strength into the fight, Diana kicked Clark flying across the desert but he managed to stop himself from flying back any further and he flew at Diana at full speed.

Diana Charged back at him, both bellowing in rage as they flew towards one another with clenched fists, the impact caused a massive crater and dust cloud to erupt and all Kara could hear was the sound of grunting as the vicious fight raged on until finally… silence.

Kara lay there on the ground, chards of Kryptonite still in her bloodstream having broken off from the tip of the blade when Clark stabbed her, when the dust cleared; Kara saw Diana stood over Clarks unconscious body, blood dripping from her nose, a bloody gash on her head, covered in bruises and cuts and her suit torn in multiple areas.

Alex and Maggie were still asleep when Alex was called, whining loudly Alex snatched her phone and saw it was Kara, answering the phone Alex growled into it “Kara this better be important or so help me I’ll…” she stopped when Diana’s frantic voice came from the other side of the phone, Maggie watched curiously and she soon became worried as Alex went pale and tears flooded her eyes “I’m on my way!” Alex jumped to her feet and ran to get dressed.

“What’s going on?” Maggie asked worried.

“Superman attacked Kara, stabbed her with my stolen Kryptonite sword!” Alex replied as she grabbed her coat.

Maggie got to her feet “Ok… I’ll drive” she said and soon they drove to the DEO.

The following day:

Clark was sitting in the red sunlight prison that left him powerless, Kara was unconscious in bed, Diana was sitting outside with Maggie and Alex was sitting by Kara’s bedside, running her hands up Kara’s uninjured arm and over her uninjured shoulder.

Kara groaned painfully and she looked at Alex with a smile “Hey” she whispered.

Alex beamed the brightest smile “Hey, you had me worried” she said as she planted a kiss on Kara’s cheek.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to” Kara whispered as she looked around “Where’s Diana?” she asked.

“She’s outside, I’ll go get her” Alex replied and she went to get up but Kara gently pulled her into a tight hug.

“I’m not going anywhere” Kara whispered “I’ll always be with you”

“You better or I will kick your ass” Alex sniffed her tears “And if you leave to go to Themyscira then I’ll be coming with you along with Maggie… the baby will need you” she smiled “And so do I” she admitted before she went outside to get Diana.

Kara smiled as she watched Alex go outside and soon she beamed the brightest smile when Diana pulled her into a passionate and aggressive kiss, a kiss that Kara eagerly responded to and she kissed back with equal aggression and passion.

Soon Diana fell asleep in Kara’s arms and Kara smiled.

She made her decision… she was going with Diana to Themyscira.

And with that she fell into a peaceful sleep.

Excited for her future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Next part: 2 Weeks later Kara, Alex, Maggie and Diana leave for Themyscira and preparations are made until Kara discovers that she needs to fight in an arena with swords to prove herself worthy for Diana, there is just one problem: her fight with Clark blew out her powers and she is not yet healed.


End file.
